Friday at the Jeffersonian
by buttercups3
Summary: The most ridiculous piece of Sweets fluff ever. It's Friday at the Jeff, and nobody's busy.


_Note: OK, so I'm moving in a few days and I had to get in one more fic before the chaos descends. I wanted to prove that a) none of my stories ever have a plot or point and b) not all of them are angsty. Here are Sweets and the gang goofing off on a Friday, because who doesn't do this on Friday with their co-workers? I wrote this before the finale, which I feel is necessary to say, just in case it breaks my Swaisy-loving heart._

**Friday at the Jeffersonian **

It was Friday, and Sweets was hyper. Yet he couldn't resist taking one more sip of coffee before tossing the recycled cup into the trashcan outside the Jeffersonian. He bounded in, because truthfully, he didn't have anything very interesting to do at the office. Daisy was on rotation, and he always relished getting a glimpse of his girlfriend at work (that cute high ponytail), and he could usually count on Angela to be up to something interesting. So with no particular purpose for being at the Jeffersonian, he made a beeline for Angela's office, hoping to avoid a withering stare from Cam.

On his way, he checked out Daisy's behind on the platform—so cute swaddled in her light blue lab coat. His heart pounded. Was it love or was it coffee? Definitely both. He entered Angela's office.

"Hey Angela!" he beamed at the artist, who looked smoking hot. "Whacha doing?" He knew he was being too eager, but he couldn't help himself. In fact, he tripped on her trashcan, nearly flinging himself headlong into her.

"Nothing at this moment, Sweets. What's up? Need something?" she said reaching out her arms to shield herself from his catapulting body. He righted himself, blushing a little.

"Ok there's this awesome Youtube video you HAVE to watch." He said awesome like it had 3 syllables instead of two. "'It's Business Time' from 'Flight of the Conchords.' It's hilarious!"

Sweets was emoting like an eight year-old boy who had just finished his birthday cake. So of course, Angela couldn't resist pulling out her computer chair for him to sit down.

"Sweets, have you had like 7 cups of coffee this morning or are you just hyper?"

He considered. "Both." Sweets pronounced the word 'both' like 'bolth.'

Angela rolled her eyes, but in a friendly manner. She peered over Sweets' shoulder as he pulled up the video.

"You know what I think is wrong with you?" she asked. "Swaisy."

"What?" Sweets laughed. Angela had taken to using this term recently. "Is Swaisy like an omniscient 3rd person now? Because if so, I'd like to ask her/him a few questions," Sweets said.

Bones entered the room. "What's Swaisy? I'm not familiar with the term," she said, looking genuinely alarmed at the prospect of not recognizing a word.

Angela and Sweets jumped, a little guilty for playing on the job. Then they looked at each other and laughed.

"Swaisy, you know—it's like the combination of Sweets and Daisy," Angela explained. "Swaisy's responsible for all ills in the world," she said poking at Sweets with her index finger. Angela was feeling a little goofy herself. It was Friday, after all.

"Hey," Sweets complained. "I'll have you know I was hyper before I met Daisy."

"Uh huh," Angela said, apparently unconvinced.

Bones was now looking more annoyed than interested. "Sweets, what are you doing here?"

Sweets looked at Angela who shrugged and said, "Don't look at me."

Daisy saved the day by appearing and calling, "Dr. Brennan!" breathlessly. She took in her boyfriend's presence with a cheery, "Oh hi, Lancelot."

He waved at her with just his fingers and grinned. The ponytail was in full force, he noted.

"Yes, Miss Wick?" Bones asked, trying to regain Daisy's attention. Daisy was swooning slightly at her boyfriend's adorable dimple.

"God, you guys act like you never see each other!" Angela protested with disgust.

"Dr. Hodgins and I found some seaweed caught between the victim's molars," Daisy explained, her professional voice resumed. "Perhaps he had some sushi before being disemboweled?" And there was Hodgins—right on call.

"You mean I identified the seaweed, Miss Wick," Hodgins corrected irritably.

"I _saw_ it first."

"No…_I_ did."

Everyone who was not involved in the spat rolled their eyes and wished it was 5 pm.

Bones said, "I do not care who found it; please show me, Miss Wick." Mentor and student departed in a flourish.

"You look grumpy, Hodgins. What's got your goat?" Angela inquired blandly.

"Is it goat or goad?" Sweets stepped in. "I've never known." He was now violently tapping a pencil on Angela's desk like a drumstick, which she snatched away.

Angela and Hodgins thought for a moment and then said together confidently, "Goat/goad." They narrowed their eyes at one another, annoyed at being contradicted.

"Should I Google it and settle this now?" Sweets asked, stretching and cracking his fingers in anticipation.

"Someone get this guy some real work to do!" Angela said.

"Actually Hodgins, you do look upset. Do you need a hug?" Sweets swung around in his chair and opened his arms widely for a big bug-doctor embrace.

Hodgins scoffed audibly at him, and Angela laughed.

"Why won't anyone around here ever give me a hug?" Sweets whined. Angela handed him a pillow, which he cradled, pouting.

"You know what has my goad or otherwise?" Hodgins said. "Your girlfriend, Sweets. She's driving me nuts!"

"See, Sweets? Swaisy: the root of all evil," Angela relished.

Sweets deepened his pout and feigned tossing the pillow at Angela before really pitching it at Hodgins. It hit Hodgins squarely in the chest with a dusty poof.

Angela and Sweets had a hearty laugh at Hodgins' expense.


End file.
